1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode illumination system and more particularly pertains to the economic and convenient fabrication of variable length illumination segments separable from a common printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating light sources through conventional methods and apparatuses are, known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,626 to McColloch discloses a flexible light track for signage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,637 to Atchinson et al. discloses a compact, flexible LED array. U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,612 to Hunter discloses a light emitting diode light strip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,648 to Dimmick discloses an illuminated modular sign having adjustable quick release modules. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,577 to Ishibashi discloses a display device and method for making the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,785 to Zhang et al. discloses a light source arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,777 to Kim discloses an LED lamp apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,280 to Allen discloses an LED light string employing series-parallel block coupling.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a light emitting diode illumination system that allows the economic and convenient fabrication of variable length illumination segments separable from a common printed circuit board.
In this respect, the light emitting diode illumination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the economic and convenient fabrication of variable length illumination segments separable from a common printed circuit board.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which can be used for the economic and convenient fabrication of variable length illumination segments separable from a common printed circuit board. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of illumination systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved light emitting diode illumination system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is in a rectangular configuration. The printed circuit board has front and back faces. The printed circuit board also has longitudinal score lines. The lines are equally spaced and have opposing V-shaped cross sections and variable spaced lateral score lines with opposing V-shaped cross sections. The lines allow the board to be broken into segments by a user to fit a particular application. Provided next are short printed circuit board segments. The short printed circuit board segments have electrical elements coupled to the front face. The electrical elements include two light emitting diodes, a plurality of resistors and a zener diode. The zener diode has an associated capacitor and a plurality of associated rectifying diodes. The rectifying diodes convert AC to DC. Two pairs of electrical contacts are provided. Either pair is capable of coupling the electrical elements to a source of electrical potential. Electrical leads are further provided on the back face. The leads couple the electrical elements. In this manner the light emitting diodes are illuminated with minimum current while generating minimum heat.
Further provided are intermediate short printed circuit board segments. The intermediate short printed circuit board segments have electrical elements coupled to the front face. The electrical elements include four light emitting diodes, a plurality of resistors and a zener diode. The zener diode has an associated capacitor and a plurality of rectifying diodes. The rectifying diodes convert AC to DC. Two pairs of electrical contacts are provided. Either pair is capable of coupling the electrical elements to a source of electrical potential. Electrical leads are provided on the back face. The leads couple the electrical elements. In this manner the light emitting diodes are illuminated with minimum current while generating minimum heat. Provided last are long printed circuit board segments. The long printed circuit board segments have elements coupled to the front face. The electrical elements include six light emitting diodes, a plurality of resistors and a zener diode. The zener diode has an associated capacitor and a plurality of rectifying diodes. The rectifying diodes convert AC to DC. Two pairs of electrical contacts are provided. Either pair is capable of coupling the electrical elements to a source of electrical potential. Electrical leads are provided on the back face. The leads couple the electrical elements. In this manner the light emitting diodes are illuminated with minimum current while generating minimum heat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which has all of the advantages of the prior art illumination systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such light emitting diode illumination system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode illumination system for the economic and convenient fabrication of variable length illumination segments separable from a common printed circuit board.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system comprising a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has score lines allowing the board to be broken into a plurality of printed circuit board segments by a user. The plurality of printed circuit board segments are provided with electrical elements. The electrical elements include light emitting diodes, a plurality of resistors and a zener diode. The zener diode has an associated capacitor and a plurality of rectifying diodes. The rectifying diodes convert AC to DC. Two pairs of electrical contacts are provided. Either pair is capable of coupling the electrical elements to a source of electrical potential to illuminate the light emitting diodes with minimum current while generating minimum heat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.